Your Touch is an Ocean
by GummyGummy
Summary: Known throughout the world, the infamous pirate captain Korra hunts the oceans in search of her former partner in crime. She finds that a lot can change in 3 years, especially when the one you're trying to find thinks you've been executed. Korrasami Pirate AU.
1. Chapter 1

_The crowd roared and bellowed relentlessly as a figure was dragged up the steps towards the gallows by two Naval Lieutenants. The figure struggled and fought like a cornered animal, sounds of gagged screaming flying from the black bag tied over their head. The lieutenants forced the figure down on their knees as the Commander of their base strode up onto the wooden gallows as if it were a stage. The crowd went reverently silent as the Commander cleared his throat. The only sound that could be heard was the wet blubbering of the hooded figure. The Commander spoke loudly about loyalty to the Navy. He spoke of the cowardice of pirates and how their wicked practices were nothing more than a facade. They lost all dignity in the face of death. _

_The figure howled as they were lifted from the ground and led to the foot of the first gallow. The crowd began to roar as the rope was lowered and tied securely around the figure's neck. Tears soaked the front of the black bag that covered their head and their hands shook ferociously. _

"_So here is the end of the Avatar's reign of piracy." The commander sneered into the hooded figure's ear. "And the end of the reign of all pirates!" He yelled towards the people. He turned and waved his hand at the executioner, eliciting a deafening response from the crowd who began to chant "Hang! Hang! Hang!" _

_The bottom of the gallows fell open and the hooded figure gave a muffled scream that cut off with the snapping of their neck. _

_/ Three Years Later / _

A young cabin boy sprinted down the dirt path of a small town market. Stalls and family-owned businesses flew past and many of the shopkeepers peeked over their counters to stare at the running boy. He skidded around the corner and headed towards the docks. Sweat poured down his face and his lungs burned at the prolonged exertion but he kept up the pace until his goal came into sight. A large ship was tied at the very end of the harbor, sails closed and the flag hidden away. The cabin boy ran along the side of the ship, catching a stray rope and vaulting himself onto the deck.

Rolling into the impact, he was able to keep running with only a slight reduction in speed. He _had _to get to the captain's quarters right away. There was absolutely no time to waste, she needed to hear his news immediately. He pushed past a few crew members and the dark, polished doors finally came into sight.

"Kai!"

A hand reached out and snagged his collar, making him gag and fall to the floor, panting madly.

"You're supposed to be in town getting booze!" A stern voice said over him.

"Back off Mako!" Kai snapped, wiping thick sweat from his brow, "I'm getting it, I got a little side tracked is all."

"Yeah, side tracked stealing wallets." Mako said, glaring at Kai's bulging pockets, "We don't have time for you to be goofing off!"

"I was gonna get it done but now I have to see the Captain right away!" Kai tried to explain, mere feet away from his goal.

"Oh you'll see the Captain," Mako said, grabbing Kai's collar again, "But not for the reason you want."

"Mako listen to me, it's insanely important that she hears this!" Kai pleaded as Mako dragged him along. He rapped his knuckles against the polished door and cupped his hand around his ear.

"Uh Captain?" He called, "You in there? We had a little set back in town." Kai squirmed in Mako's grip. They were greeted with silence.

"If you're looking for the Captain, she went into town about an hour ago." Jinora called from up on the mast. She swung down on a rope and landed in front of the feuding pair.

"Any idea where she went?" Kai asked, still trying to wrench himself out of Mako's grasp.

"No, but we can go look for her if you want." Jinora suggested, blushing slightly.

"I don't think so." Mako said, "Kai's still in trouble with me. _We'll _go look for her." He pushed Kai forward, making him lead the way back into the small harbor town where they had docked for the day. Hot dust clouded up around their boots as they searched the marketplace, asking for someone that matched the description of their captain. After almost an hour of looking, they still came up empty handed.

"Maybe she already headed back." Kai mused, "She might've slipped by when we were searching in that little meat hut."

"We'll worry about it later." Mako said, "For now we need to go grab that shipment _you_ were supposed to get hours ago." Kai muttered under his breath but followed Mako into the local pub, greeting the elderly, but muscular owner behind the bar.

"What can I get you boys?" He asked with a friendly, crinkled smile, revealing several broken teeth.

"We're here to pick up a few barrels." Mako said, "How much do you charge per unit?"

"Well lately the price has hovered around 60 yuons per barrel." The barmaster said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "It hasn't been that high since my days back in the Navy."

"Oh were you an officer?" Mako asked, immediately becoming nervous.

"Yup, retired about three years ago." The barmaster said with a dreamy expression, "I'll have to tell you about my adventures sometime. Anyway, back to that sale?"

"Can we do 40 yuons?" Mako bartered. Kai crossed his arms and scowled impatiently while they argued prices back and fourth. He glanced through the entryway and nearly choked when he saw the familiar blue cloak of his Captain flutter by. He jumped up and was prepared to sprint after her when he felt the death grip on his shirt again.

"We're not done here!" Mako snapped, forcing Kai back down into a sitting position.

"The Captain just walked by! I saw her!" Kai shouted, "I have to speak with her!" Mako slapped a hand over Kai's mouth as the barmaster's eyes narrowed into a glare. The idle chatter rumbling in the pub died down to silence, all eyes glued to the two strangers.

"Captain?" He asked suspiciously.

"Captain is a name for-uh- our master." Mako said with a tight smile, "We're indentured servants." Kai scoffed and crossed his arms.

"What did you say you needed this much grog for again?" The barmaster asked, hand moving slowly under the counter. Mako pulled Kai up from the floor and pushed him roughly towards the exit.

"Run Kai!" He shouted, right on his heels.

"PIRATES!" The barmaster roared, "PIRATES IN THE BAR!" He whiped out a hand pistol and rapid-fired three rounds after Mako and Kai. All hell broke loose as every person who owned a weapon was now in a mad chase for the two confirmed pirates that had infiltrated their town. The two dodged pitchforks and arrows that flew in their direction as the barmaster lead the pack of hostile villagers.

"Where's your gun?" Kai shouted over the noise.

"I'm not going to kill these people!" Mako yelled back, ducking as a spear whizzed past his ear.

"But they're trying to kill us!"

"We're pirates!"

"I want to live!"

"So do I!"

Mako grabbed Kai and took a sharp turn down a nearby alleyway. Half of the mob overshot and the other half crashed into the ones trying to turn around. Mako and Kai used the split second of confusion to climb up on top of a roof, lying flat against the rough surface.

"Those pirate bastards!" One of the shopkeepers growled, looking left and right, "Sneaky thieves that's what they are!"

"How are we gonna get outta here?" Kai whispered frantically to Mako, "They're on full alert for our heads now."

"Just shut up and follow me." Mako crawled along the rooftop, body snaking flat across the shingles. He reached the other side and dropped down onto the grass, motioning for Kai to follow. They snuck around the back alleys of the shops, occasionally diving behind supply boxes when a search party wandered by. They kept up their cat-like travel routine until the harbor finally came into view. The docks were suspiciously deserted as the pair hid behind a stack of barrels, their ship only about a hundred yards away.

"Okay now we just gotta make a run for it." Mako said quietly, "Wait for my mark."

"Go ahead and run, I dare ya!" A voice yelled out brashly. Mako whirled around to see the barmaster with his arm locked around Kai's neck, the tip of his gun digging into Kai's temple. Mako immediately reached for his waistband, ready to shoot the barmaster dead in order to save Kai's life.

"Dammit!" He cursed under his breath when his hand met an empty holster. He had left his gun back in his quarters.

"Looks like you're a little unprepared." The old man cackled. Mako took a step forward, making the old man immediately become defensive, "Take one more step and I blow his head off."

"I thought this was a peaceful village." Mako said, trying to keep the old man talking while struggling to find a way out of this.

"We are," The barmaster shot back, "If you damn pirates left us alone we wouldn't have to resort to such drastic measures. You think I want to murder a child?"

"You don't have to kill him." Mako said, holding up his hands.

"You're both filthy pirate scum and I will put an end to your diseased bloodlines!" He roared. His finger began to squeeze the trigger when a well aimed throwing knife stuck itself in the barrel of the gun. The old man yelped and jumped back, releasing Kai and dropping his gun. All three of them looked around wildly for the source.

"Diseased bloodlines you say?" A female voice asked from somewhere unknown.

"Where are you coward?" The old man barked. A cloaked figure landed directly in front of him, making the barmaster stumble backwards again. She stood and removed her deep blue cloak, an angry flame blazing in her eyes.

"Captain Korra!" Kai whooped joyfully. The old man had fallen to the ground, terror plastered on his face and sweat shined brightly on his balding head.

"Y-you're the Avatar!" He stammered, digging his knuckles into the splintery wood.

"Some call me that," She answered casually, twirling a knife in her hands, "The Navy has that odd habit of giving their enemies ridiculous pet names."

"W-W-We hung you years ago!" He shouted, "The Navy got you! I saw your body hanging from those gallows myself!" Spittle flew from the old man's mouth as he spoke, his face now dripping with sweat, the front of his shirt soaked in it.

"Funny," Korra hummed, tapping her chin with her finger, "Because I'm standing right here talking to you aren't I?"

"YOU _LIE!"_

"You wanna know where I got that cloak?" Korra asked randomly, pointing to her discarded piece of clothing. The old man was hyperventilating now, his pupils mere dots in his eyes.

"W-what?" He finally managed to reply, eyes snapping quickly to the coat and back to Korra's face.

"You probably don't care but I'll tell you anyway," Korra said with a shrug, "One of those cocky, high-ranking Navy officers thought he could take me down one-on-one. So I slit his kneecaps and tossed him into the open sea." The barmaster was staring at Korra, completely stunned into silence.

"Not before I snagged that nice looking Naval cloak though." She continued pleasantly, "I just had to tear off all those absurd looking insignias and such."

"Insulting the Great Republic Navy is unforgivable." The old man growled under his breath. He lunged from the ground, drawing a small dagger from his belt. Korra waited stoically as he came closer and closer, knife aimed right for her chest.

"CAPTAIN!" Kai shouted as the dagger was about to make impact.

Korra closed her eyes and smirked.

The sound of a rifle echoed in the distance and a bullet ripped through the barmaster's temple. His entire body shuddered to a stop, and then he dropped dead at Korra's feet.

"Nice shot Bolin!" Mako called, facing the direction of the ship at the end of the docks. Bolin waved from the crow's nest, a scoped rifle resting against his knee. Korra sniffed and kicked the old man's body over, tsking at his blank stare.

"He could've walked away from this." She said, "But he just _had _to dole out that vigilante justice."

"Captain!" Kai said, unable to contain himself any longer, "I have some news-!"

"I told you to knock it off!" Mako scolded, bopping Kai on the head, "It's your fault we even got into this mess."

"I know what you're going to say Kai." Korra said, back turned to them. She wrenched her knife from the barmaster's gun and was inspecting the damage. She twirled the pistol around her fingers and fired a shot up into the air. "Still works." She remarked.

"Captain, Kai was the one who blew our cover." Mako said.

"It was bound to happen, this town is crawling with Naval officers." Korra said back.

"Guess this means its time to hit the road." Mako sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So you know what I was going to tell you?" Kai asked. Korra stood up from her crouched position and tossed the barmaster's pistol over her shoulder and into Kai's hands.

"Yes," She said, a fiery glint had sparked in her blue eyes, "Sato was here."

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's a little short but I just wanted to get it out there. Also I wanted to be clear that there's no bending in this AU and "Avatar" is just a nickname. It will all be explained later I promise :)**

**-Gummy **


	2. Chapter 2

**There was a little confusion regarding technology and weapons and I apologize for that, I didn't have much time to do research. This story takes place in what would be the 1600's in our world which was the golden age of piracy. I'm sorry for any confusion, I'm attempting to keep it SOMEWHAT historically accurate. The Korrasami begins after this chapter so try to stick with it if you can :)**

* * *

Korra took a deep sip from her tankard, slamming it down heartily on her desk. Mako sat in one of the rickety chairs with his arms crossed and an irritated expression plastered on his face.

"I still don't see why you had to reward Kai." He grumbled, "He almost got both of us killed." Korra took another drink, exhaling happily.

"He took initiative." She said with a wave of her hand, "Plus he's been a useful asset to the crew ever since we found him no?"

"All he ever does is get in trouble!" Mako groaned in exasperation.

"Yeah with you." Korra said, "Mako you're one of my oldest friends so I feel no shame in saying that you really need to lighten up."

"Maybe Kai needs to stop breaking the rules," He muttered.

"If you're so worried about rules why don't you go join up with the Navy?" Korra said nonchalantly, sipping her drink. Mako looked stunned, spluttering incoherently while Korra relaxed into her chair. She ran her hand up her heavily tattooed arm, waiting for Mako to gather his bearings.

"All I'm saying," She continued, "Is that we're a group of bloodthirsty law breakers. We don't need policing unless something dire happens."

"Yeah…" Mako sighed, getting up from his seat, muttering about need a drink. The door swung shut behind him and Korra sat back in her chair, hoisting her feet up onto the cluttered desk. The rocking movements of the ship lulled her into a sort of trance, eyes gazing at the wall and staring into nothingness. Her mind raced wild and alive because she finally had a lead on Sato. Korra's body tensed at the thought. Her old partner had been in that same village only weeks prior and was currently heading somewhere unknown.

The ocean in this part of the world was dizzyingly huge and even more dangerous. Chain islands were scattered in maze-like shapes that could get a ship lost for months. Territorial, aggressive beasts roamed the deep waters and attacked anything foreign that crossed over their trenches. However, despite all these dangers, the most terrifying thing about this particular ocean was the pirates. Only the most experienced crews managed to cross these waters and live to tell about it.

Korra had crossed this ocean almost five times without so much as a scratch.

When she was young, her hometown had been captured and claimed by the Navy. They built a gigantic base on the sacred land of her inuit ancestors and demanded that the entire tribe pledge their loyalty to the United Republic. Powerless against the world's largest military power, they surrendered. As a law, all children in the tribe were required to attend school on the base to learn the ways of their future career.

The young, rebellious Korra had resented this intrusion on her culture and became one giant pain in the ass to her Naval instructors. At the age of eight, she single-handedly started a riot in the school cafeteria that resulted in over 40,000 yuons worth of fire damage. By the time she was seventeen, Korra's name had become infamous all throughout the local Naval bases. While she was a complete trouble maker, Korra was also considered something of a prodigy. Any weapon that was placed in her hands was mastered within the week. She often regarded this as the reason she was never kicked out of the military academy.

Korra's thoughts were interrupted by an urgent knock on the door.

"Enter." She called, taking her boots off the desk.

"Sorry to interrupt." Kai panted, face flushed from running, "But there seems to be a strange vessel heading this way."

"Is it the Navy?" Korra asked, grabbing her swords from the wall.

"Too dark to see."

"Ready the defenses, I want a crew member on every attack point." Korra commanded.

"Yes Captain." Kai bowed and sprinted off. Korra tied her swords to her belt and tucked an emergency flintlock pistol in her shirt just in case. Out on the main deck, shouting and orders could be heard. The moon cast a strange shadow over the calm ocean waters and Korra could just make out a ship in the far distance.

"Raise the flag!" She called up to Jinora in the crow's nest, "Let them know The Avatar is here!" Jinora tied the large black flag onto it's designated pole, letting it catch the breeze that rolled through the night air. It fanned out, revealing a print of the inuit light spirit Raava; the same intricate design tattooed across Korra's left arm. As each crew member found their designated battle station, an eerie silence fell over the ship. Water slapped against the wooden sides as they tensely waited for the mysterious ship to float closer and closer.

"It's a Navy ship!" Korra called to her crew, barely making out the Naval insignia on their flag. They cheered heartily, readying their weapons and anticipating a good fight from their sworn enemies.

"Wait for the challenge." Korra said, holding up a halting arm. The Naval ship came within reaching distance, a high ranking officer taking a stand near the edge.

"This is the United Republic Navy, drop your weapons and surrender your ship immediately." He barked, also holding up an arm to his crew.

"Oh yes sir," Korra said back, "Let me just drop everything I've worked for because some Naval asshole commanded me to do so."

"Drop your weapons or we will attack!" The officer shouted.

"Then allow me to start the party." Korra smirked, signaling her crew to go offensive. The crew roared and threw large planks of wood onto the side of the Navy ship, creating wobbly, makeshift bridges. Mako led the attack, drawing his sword and immediately engaging the officer in an intense one-on-one battle. The rest of the crew followed, picking their opponents and swinging their weapons without mercy. As the fighting reached a peak, Kai and Jinora snuck onto the ship and grabbed anything of value.

Korra paced alongside the low wall of her ship, waiting for Jinora and Kai to come back with a report. If the enemy vessel had any valuables, they killed everyone who didn't surrender and looted everything. If not, she pulled back her forces and left the enemy extremely vulnerable to the next group of pirates they encountered. Korra despised unnecessary risk, especially since she came so close to death a few short years before.

"Captain!" Kai shouted, racing back over the planks, "We found hoards of cash in the lower decks! Jinora is checking around to see if there's more."

"Nice work Kai," Korra grinned, "Kill everyone who stands in our way!" she shouted to her crew members who began to fight with even more ferocity.

"We have a problem!" Jinora said urgently, swinging down from a rope, "Look!" She pointed to the west, something unknown coming up fast.

"What in the spirits-?" Korra grabbed her scope and aimed it towards the object.

"Is that another ship?" Kai asked, squinting out towards the water.

"It is a ship." Korra said, the eyepiece digging into her face as she tried to get a closer look, "Who else would even be able to survive out here?" The ship was coming fast, finally within sights. There was no flag and no crew waiting along the sides. It pulled up to the other side of the Navy ship, two muscular twins dropping a thick plank onto the deck. The sprinted across, weaponless and ignoring the chaos that ensued as Korra's crew continued to cut down their opponents.

"They're heading for the lower decks!" Kai shouted, grabbing a rope to swing over to the other side. Korra grabbed his collar and yanked him back.

"Stay here." She ordered, "I'll deal with them myself." She pulled her swords out and crossed over onto the Naval ship, slipping past the bloody fight and preparing herself to head down the stairs. Before she could pull open the door, she was hit with the heavy sole of a boot. Korra grunted in pain, looking through watery eyes for her attacker. One of the twins was beckoning urgently to his brother who burst through the door with two large burlap sacks tucked under his arms.

"Wing are you seeing this?" One of them said, looking down at Korra.

"You don't think-?"

"But that's impossible-"

"I thought she was dead-"

"Get the Captain."

The twin with the bags bolted off in the other direction while the other one looked down curiously at Korra who was trying to still her spinning head. She reached her hand slowly into her shirt and swiped at the boy with her hidden knife. He ducked just in time, letting out a startled noise and falling on his backside. Korra hopped up and grabbed him around the throat, digging her knife dangerously hard into his neck.

"Who do you work for?" She snarled, pressing the dagger deeper and deeper with every passing second of silence.

"Just hold on a sec!" He cried out, trying to grab at Korra's hands, "She should be here!" As if on cue, gunshots rang out deafeningly across the deck. Navy members dropped like flies, leaving Korra's crew members looking around bewildered. Heavy footsteps came closer and closer but Korra's eyes were glued to her hostage.

"So," A voice said almost suggestively, "The Navy claimed to have executed you three years ago. Even I couldn't deny it when I saw your body swinging from those gallows. But here you are." Korra threw the boy to the ground, readying her knife to fight the mysterious figure walking towards her. The moon was casting a strange shadow over them, making it impossible to see their face in the darkness.

"When I heard rumors of a ship with your flag causing havoc around the shipping routes, I figured it was an imposter trying to revive your legacy." The woman continued, "But you're a sneaky little rat aren't you?"

"Reveal yourself or I'll be forced to attack." Korra growled, pulling her pistol from her belt, aiming it right at the stranger's head.

"I'm hurt Avatar," The woman said, almost pouting, "But it has been three years. There's bound to be some changes."

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked, completely puzzled. Korra felt a whoosh of air, a hand gripping the barrel of her gun, and the tickle of breath on the back of her neck.

"You cut your hair." The voice whispered in her ear.

Korra yelped and fell back onto the deck, tossing a knife recklessly at the woman who moved effortlessly out of the way.

"Who are you?" Korra demanded, forcing up some false bravado. The woman stepped into a pool of moonlight, lifting her head.

"Sato," She said, with a smirk, "Asami Sato."


	3. Chapter 3

Korra's stunned eyes lowered to the gun barrel poking her in the chest, it being still warm from the previous shots fired at the fighting Navy officers. She was too shocked to feel confused by this action against her. Asami was here. After six months of searching, Asami stood before her. She had her long, raven locks tied back in a red bandana, her bangs still pushed to the side of her pale face. Her white button down shirt was spattered with blood stains and her black boots left a line of bloody footprints behind her.

"Asami." Korra said, voice shaky and unsure. Her eyes traveled back down to the gun digging in her chest.

"Bingo." Asami said with a click of her teeth, pushing the gun even harder into Korra's chest, "Sounds like we have a bit to discuss don't we?"

"I-"

"Or maybe you want to fake your own execution to get out of it? Is that it?" Asami words were almost a purr as she looked Korra up and down.

"I saved my own life!" Korra said hotly, her temper flaring up at Asami's accusations.

"Right right," Asami hummed, tapping her chin, "But this isn't the place for such a discussion, it's indecent." She gestured to Korra's crew, who looked on with dumbfounded expressions.

"I'd like to ask why you have a gun pointed at my heart." Korra growled, tapping the barrel with her finger.

"I'm just making sure you don't run away for the time being." Asami said, "I just want to have a nice chat, then you can scurry away with your tail between your legs like always."

"Shut up you _bitch_!" Kai bellowed from across the deck, struggling against Mako and Bolin's grip on his arms, "Captain Korra is ten times the pirate you are you-!"

"_Kai_!" Korra shouted, "Shut your trap unless you want to end up dead."

"Don't let her treat you that way Captain!" He continued, "Fight _back_!" Mako clamped a hand over Kai's mouth and attempted to drag him away.

"You let your subordinates talk to you that way?" Asami asked with a snicker, "It's amazing you have any respect around here."

"He's right," Korra said lowly, "And you're right as well."

"Glad you're starting to get it." Asami mocked.

"Shoot me." Korra commanded calmly, holding out her arms.

There was a collective gasp around the ship and a few yells of shock. Even Asami's brows furrowed slightly in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Asami said, tightening her grip on the gun.

"You're right, I was a coward for escaping my death." Korra explained placidly, "Here's your chance to set my reputation right. The Avatar humbly accepts death." The gun did not leave Korra's chest, nor did it push any deeper against her loose cotton shirt. Asami smiled and exhaled roughly.

"You were always one to put on a show." She said with a laugh, twirling the gun in her hands and stowing it in a holster. Korra did not lower her arms, narrowing her eyes at Asami who snapped her finger at Wei. He tossed her a long scimitar which she held up to Korra's throat.

"So you'll do it then?" Korra growled, small droplets of blood running down her neck from the blade. Asami pursed her lips and looked thoughtful for a moment, almost revelling in the situation.

"No." She said finally, "It's almost not fair if I do it now." The blade dragged ever so slightly across Korra's flesh, drawing more blood. Korra felt the slightest inkling of relief, but never averted her eyes from Asami's.

"Where do we go from here?" Korra asked through her teeth. Asami thought for another moment.

"Seeing how I'm a microscopic distance from your jugular, I say we wrap up this little party." Asami hummed, withdrawing her blade and wiping Korra's blood on her boot, "Let's be clear about one thing though."

"What's that?" Korra grunted, holding her hand up to her wound.

"If I see you on these waters again," She leaned down and put her lips dangerously close to Korra's ear, "It's war." She straightened up and flipped the sword back to Wei. An older woman with wiry, gray hair and a stern face lowered herself from a rope, landing smoothly next to Asami.

"All treasure is accounted for." The woman said, eyeing Korra with disgust, "This is the Avatar?"

"Thank you Lin. And yes. Look long and hard, this is the last time you'll see her on her knees." Asami gave Korra one last look before turning on her heel and signaling to her crew.

"Asami!" Korra shouted, slamming her bloody fist on the deck. She didn't turn around. "ASAMI!"

Asami and her crew crossed back onto their ship, Asami giving Korra one last salute before drifting back into open water.

"ASAMI!" Korra was borderline screaming as she scrambled off the deck, opening her neck wound even wider. Her hands clutched the side of the Navy ship as she watched Asami's ship become nothing but a speck on the horizon.

"Korra." Mako said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You're bleeding-"

"We have to go after her!" Korra snarled, "She can't just- I had a reason-" Her fingernails dug into the wood, teeth grited and brows furrowed. Blood soaked her shirt collar and sweat was pouring down her troubled face.

"Korra come on you're bleeding pretty badly." Bolin said, pulling her away from the edge of the ship. She allowed him and Mako to lead her back onto their own vessel where the rest of the crew silently followed. Even Kai walked in stunned silence. She shook Bolin's grip off her arms and went into her private quarters without so much as a word.

Korra didn't emerge for three days.

She spent her time thinking. Thinking hard.

/

Four Years Ago

/

"Korra get back here the lesson isn't over yet!" A Naval instructor shouted from the classroom. Korra snorted a laugh over her shoulder and continued sprinting down the immaculately clean hallways. She tore off her Navy neckerchief and tied it around her head as a bandana, bursting through the front doors and breathing in the warm, salty air. At first Korra had angrily resisted her transfer to the Republic City Naval Base, causing as much of a fight as she could. But after spending a few months around the ocean, she fell in love with the sight of the open waters.

Korra skidded to a stop just before hitting the crowded docks. She weaved in and out of the crowd, looking around curiously to find out what was happening. She spotted one of her classmates and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Mako what's going on?" Korra said, standing on her tip toes to try and get a better look.

"Are you skipping class?" Mako said incredulously.

"What are you gonna report me?" Korra asked breezily, smirking up at him.

"Obviously not but you shouldn't be ditching."

"Enough with the lectures, what's with the crowd?"

"Not sure." Mako said, "Oh hold on look." He pointed to a large armored ship pulling into the harbor, the Naval insignia painted in a deep blood red color on the side. It drifted near the edge of the largest docks and one of the crew members tossed a large anchor over the side.

"Prison ship." Mako grunted.

"You would know." Korra laughed, elbowing him playfully in the ribs.

"It's got pirates on it." Mako added, making Korra stop.

"How do you know?"

"They've got their flags on the mast." He pointed up towards the tip of the ship where the Navy flag hung the highest, followed by three tattered, bloody pirate flags. Korra watched in silent fascination as a ramp was lowered onto the dock and two officers followed by the first few prisoners walked down. Many of the pirates' faces were gaunt and waxy as they glared at the jeering crowd. Some of them were young and still reckless, yelling back and shaking their chains threateningly.

The last prisoner was silent, looking down at her hands. Korra jumped on Mako's back to try and get a better look, eliciting a loud complaint from him. The girl was around their age with wavy, black hair and a pale, Fire Nation skin tone. She looked up from her chained hands and glanced around. Korra stared in shock. The girl was gorgeous. Breathtakingly so. She gripped Mako's shoulders, only realizing she was doing so when he gave a yelp of pain.

"Can you get off now please?" Mako snapped, rubbing the fingernail marks on his arms after Korra slid off his back.

"Where are they going?" Korra asked breathlessly.

"Probably the prison behind the base." Mako said, "I don't know if any of them will be executed." Korra's stomach dropped as she helplessly watched the girl being led away. She looked up and for a fleeting second their eyes met. The girl looked Korra up and down and gave her a tiny smirk, casting her eyes back down at her shackles.

"I gotta go." Korra said suddenly, bolting off before Mako could yell anything after her. She raced down a dirt road in the opposite direction of the prisoners. The narrow path lead to the back of the huge Naval Base and was hardly used except for the occasional janitor. Korra slowed to a trot and followed the curved wall until she was behind the prison area. She scrambled up the wall, managing to peak over at the empty courtyard. Twenty cage-like cells were lined up in a neat line, all of them empty.

Korra waited, arms beginning to ache, until she saw the back gate open and officers marching the captives across the dirt. The girl still had her eyes down to her feet. Each pirate was assigned a cell and shoved into it roughly. The girl landed gracefully on her feet, turning back and spitting in the officer's face. Korra silently cheered as he slammed the cell gate shut and stormed off with the rest of his men.

Waiting for the coast to be clear, Korra shimmied across the wall, landing silently on the ground. She snuck behind the cell blocks and stopped behind the one on the very end. She rounded the corner and saw the girl sitting with her face to the wall. Korra sat down in the dirt with her legs crossed.

"Hey." She said. The girl jumped, turning around and looking at Korra with intense dislike.

"You looking to get spat on?" The girl snapped, eyes narrowing into an icy glare.

"I was actually hoping for conversation maybe." Korra said, scritching her cheek, "But whatever floats your boat."

"I don't talk to Navy pigs." She snarled, turning back to the wall. Korra tilted her head in confusion. Then she looked down at her uniform.

"Oh!" She laughed, tugging at the deep blue shirt and pants, "I'm not in the Navy. I'm just a student at the base."

"Same thing." The girl said coldly, not turning around.

"If it makes you feel better, I hate it as much as you." Korra mumbled, "They took over my tribe." The girl looked over her shoulder, her expression considerably softer.

"So you're from the Water Tribe?" She asked, twisting her body so she was finally facing Korra.

"Yep! South Pole." Korra boomed proudly, "I was transferred here a couple months ago actually."

"So if the Navy took over your tribe, why are you going to their academy?" the girl asked with a slight scowl.

"It's not like it was voluntary." Korra said, "They made it a rule that all kids had to train with them. Blows right?"

"Sounds more like a slap in the face." The girl frowned, "Stealing your land and trying to force a new culture on you."

"I've always put up a good fight." Korra said with a grin, "The Tribe branch couldn't handle me anymore so that's why I came here." The girl cracked a smile for the first time, making Korra's heart flutter. "I'm Korra." She stuck her hand through the bars.

"Asami." The girl replied, taking Korra's hand and pumping it a couple times.

"I figured you were a Republic City girl." Korra smirked.

"Actually I'm part Fire Nation." Asami said, "My mother was from there."

"So what did you do to get locked up?" Korra asked.

"There you are!" a voice barked. Korra jumped up out of the dirt at the sound of her instructor's booming voice. He was standing at the entrance, face red with fury.

"Well Asami it was nice meeting you!" Korra said with a smile, dusting off her pants, "I'll be back later if I can."

"You're going to be doing push ups until your arms break!" The instructor bellowed, marching over to the prison cells.

"Don't get in too much trouble." Asami replied with a wink.

"If I survive, you owe me that arrest story!" Korra gave Asami one last comedic bow before vaulting on top of the cell and jumping over the base wall. Korra pounded her feet down the dirt path, already plotting her next trip to see the mysterious pirate Asami


	4. Chapter 4

In regard to confusion about their ages: The story is in correlation with Book 4 so Korra is 21, Asami is 22, ect. Flashback ages are in correlation with Book 1, so Korra is 17, Asami is 18, so on and so forth. Hope that clears it up

* * *

Korra rolled over in her bedrolls, squinting blearily at the loaf of bread and cup of water next to her pillow. She had been sleeping on and off for almost four days, refusing any food from her crew. Her neck was sore as hell from the wound Asami left as a parting gift and every movement of her head caused a spasm of pain.

Asami.

Korra gripped her blankets, the same dropping sensation in her stomach echoed for the millionth time. That was not how she envisioned their reunion at all. It's not like she was even expecting to see Asami at the time, she just appeared out of nowhere like a blind side.

And sure, Korra understood her anger. She was supposed to be dead and she was sure Asami had grieved over this, not knowing that Korra was actually alive. If it had been the other way around, Korra figured she might have felt the same. But not angry enough to threaten to kill Asami. The amazement that a once dead comrade was actually alive would've probably overpowered the anger.

Korra had to make this right.

Asami needed an explanation. The secret as to how Korra was able to escape death.

She threw back the blankets, wincing at the pain in her neck, and tore off her dirty shirt and threw it in the corner, grabbing a blue, sleeveless shirt from her closet. She pulled on a pair of black pants that were cut off at the knees and a pair of brown boots. Korra cracked open the quarter doors and was surprised to find it pitch black outside. She padded softly over the top deck and pulled open the trap door to the lower levels of the ship. She tip toed down the hallway, pausing at the last door on the right.

Korra knocked gently, waiting patiently for the door to open. Jinora looked up at Korra sleepily and maybe slightly confused.

"Jinora." Korra whispered, "I need your help." The girl jumped and finally realized who was speaking to her.

"Captain Korra!" She said, bowing slightly, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Korra dismissed, "Can you help me?"

"Of course," Jinora said, "What can I do?"

"I need some navigation help." Korra said, glancing down the hallway, "I've got some maps in my quarters."

"I'd be happy to help," Jinora said with a smile, "Let me grab my ink." She backed into her room, grabbing a box of ink bottles and appearing back in the doorway. Korra lead the way down the hallway, making sure nobody saw them. She let Jinora though her door first, locking it behind her.

"So this is a map of the ocean we're in now." Korra said, spreading a map over her desk, "How close is the nearest island do you think?" Jinora studied the map for a moment, fingers resting on her chin thoughtfully.

"Well there's this chain right here." Jinora observed, "That's about half a day from our current location which is here."

"What's on that island?" Korra asked, heart rate rising slightly.

"Actually the island is rich in resources." Jinora said knowledgeably, "Most of it is untouched because the surrounding area is so dangerous."

"Sounds like the perfect place for a little restock." Korra hummed, a plan already formulating in her head.

"Are we heading there?" Jinora asked excitedly, "I've heard the ecosystem is absolutely fascinating!"

"No." Korra said flatly, "But I am."

"What do you mean?" Jinora asked.

"I need you to cover for me." Korra said, "It's very important that nobody follows me do you understand?"

"You're going to see Sato." Jinora accused, voice tinged with worry.

"I have to sort things out." Korra said, "If I go alone she won't see me as a threat." Korra grabbed a blank roll of parchment and took one of Jinora's ink pens from the box. She scribbled an explicit list of instructions on the back in her messy scrawl.

"For now, these are for your eyes only." Korra instructed sternly, "If more than a day passes and I don't return, then show them to Mako and take the ship to the island." Korra rolled up the paper and placed it in Jinora's palm.

"You have to be careful." Jinora pleaded, clutching the paper tightly.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll be back." Korra said with a sad smile. She grabbed her swords, tucking them into her belt, and a jug of water. Tying her hair back in a red bandana, Korra gave Jinora one last goodbye before lowering the dinghy into the smooth ocean water. She began to row madly, trying to get away from the ship before anyone saw her.

Korra kept up a good pace for a few hours before her aching arms begged her to stop. The sun was high over the horizon and a nice breeze cooled the baking sun on her neck. She pulled out a telescope and scanned over the water, waiting for the island to come into view. Nothing yet. She took a swallow from her water jug and rested a few minutes more before starting to row again.

The sun rose higher in the sky and beat down mercilessly on Korra's skin. She was drenched in sweat and quickly running out of drinking water. Large blisters has sprung up on her palms from the friction against the oar handles. She squinted and finally saw a dark spot against the horizon. Korra began to row madly again, ignoring the stinging pain on her hands. The dark spot grew larger and eventually took shape of the island Jinora had mapped out for her.

"Finally." Korra said hoarsely to herself, letting the boat float up to the shore with the waves. She jumped out into the surf, letting the cold water wash over her legs as she dragged her boat up into the sand. Korra whistled when she stood up to take in her surroundings. Large fruit trees dominated the beach and the edge of the nearby jungle, a large freshwater waterfall roared in the far distance. This island was absolutely huge and she had no idea where to start looking.

What if Asami hadn't even stopped here?

A flock of birds flew from the trees deep in the jungle and gunshots echoed in the distance. Korra kept a blistered hand on her sword and began to venture into the thick foliage.

/

_four years ago_

/

"Korra hurry!" Asami hissed into the darkness.

"I'm trying! It's not opening!" Korra wiggled the pin into the lock desperately but it was nearly impossible to see in the dark.

"Twist it left! _Left." _Asami instructed hurriedly, "Korra the sun is starting to come up!" Korra's head jerked to the horizon in fear as the first streaks of sunlight began to color the sky. Korra gave a frustrated growl as she shoved the pin into the lock harder but it still wouldn't budge.

"Alright forget this!" She whisper-yelled, tossing the pin into the dirt.

"Korra what the hell are you doing?" Asami asked, dumbfounded. Korra drew one of her swords and held it over the lock.

"I'm busting you out." Korra said, lifting the sword.

"No I told you it has to look like I escaped on my own!" Asami said, holding up her hand, "They'll come after you too if they find out you helped me."

Korra lowered her sword, looking into Asami's worried green eyes. She exhaled forcefully through her nose and busted the lock with one clean swipe of her blade. It fell noisily into the cell, clattering at Asami's feet.

"What was that?" A guard yelled up in the watch tower. A bright spotlight swept over the cells, landing on Korra. "Hey! _Hey! _There's a prison break!"

"Time to roll!" Korra said with an excited smile. She tossed Asami one of her swords and began to run towards the back gate. The watchtower guards were waiting for them, weapons drawn.

"Korra?" One of them said in disbelief, lowering his sword, "What are you doing with this criminal?"

"I'm getting her out of here what does it look like I'm doing?" Korra muttered under her breath, "Get out of the way."

"You're a student of the Navy. This is mutiny!" The guard barked. Korra looked back at Asami and shrugged. She jumped forward and sliced down the head guard with one swing.

"C'mon Asami!" Korra shouted. While the guards stared at their bleeding commander in shock, Korra and Asami took the chance to burst through their group and sprint along the dirt path. Behind them, the base alarm began to wail.

/

The island was absolutely huge. Korra panted and sweat completely soaked the front of her shirt as she tore through the thick jungle-like foliage. The sound of gunshots was getting closer but not seemingly by much. She was completely exhausted but she couldn't risk taking a breather and losing precious time. Korra kept trudging through the thick trees, cutting down vines with her sword and leaving marks on trees so she could find her way back. If she even survived the encounter.

As she cut down a particularly long vine, Korra nearly had a heart attack as she stumbled into a huge clearing. Asami and her entire crew was standing by the clear stream of water with crates of supplies. They luckily hadn't noticed Korra's ungraceful entrance as she lay flat on the ground, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her wrist. Asami was bent down, observing the stream with a fascinated look in her eyes.

"Incredible." She said, "This water is almost untouched by humans."

"Not anymore." The stern looking woman from before walked to the water and dunked her canteen into it.

"Resourceful as always Lin." Asami said with a smile, dipping her own water canteen into the stream and taking a few sips, "Is Opal back yet with the last crate of fruit?"

"She should be soon." Lin muttered, "I want to get off this stupid rock." Korra was about to sit up when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her back into the jungle. A girl with bobbed hair and yellow green eyes was glaring at Korra.

"Don't move." She said, keeping a hand clamped over Korra's mouth, "I can't believe you followed us here. Don't you know captain wants to kill you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Korra attempted to say around the girl's hand.

"Opal Beifong." She said, moving her hand away, "You shouldn't be here."

"What are you some kind of traitor?" Korra spat, rubbing her sore wrist.

"No," Opal said, "But I don't like unnecessary bloodshed."

"If you could convince your beloved captain to talk out her issues with me, we wouldn't have any bloodshed." Korra said with a scowl.

"Maybe I could arrange something like that." Opal suggested, crossing her arms.

"Don't be stupid," Korra said bitterly, "Sato will slice my throat as soon as she sees me."

"If that's so, then why did you bother following us?" Opal said, crossing her arms and eyeing Korra. Korra glared at her and looked back towards the clearing.

"I just want to explain." She said, "Then I'll be gone forever. Can you help me do that?"

Opal looked down in thought for a moment.

"Yes."

/

Korra and Asami ran from the base like hell. Korra knew that the entire base would be madly hunting them down within the next few minutes. They reached the market place and made a sharp turn into an alleyway where they took a moment to catch their breath.

"We need a boat." Korra panted, "Anything that floats it doesn't matter."

"We won't be able to get far enough out." Asami said back.

"We have to do _something!" _Korra groaned, "Otherwise we're both headed towards the gallows." They sat in panicked silence as the wail of the base alarm continued to pierce their ears.

"The caves." Asami said suddenly.

"Caves?"

"By the cliffs," Asami clarified, "It'll be dangerous getting down to them but we're dead either way."

"How do you know about the caves?" Korra asked.

"Another time." Asami said, grabbing Korra's arm, "We need to move now." They ran out of the market, taking the long way around the less populated farm lands and diving into the underbrush at every little movement. Finally they stood on one of the many cliffs of Yue Bay, looking down into the crashing waves below.

"We'll have to jump." Korra said, "The tide is up so I don't think we'll hit any rocks."

"Jump? Are you crazy?"

"How well can you swim?" Korra asked seriously.

"I'm from the Fire Nation. You tell me." Asami snapped. Korra held out her hand and grasped Asami around the waist.

"Hope we don't die." She muttered before jumping off the cliff into the rolling surf.


End file.
